


Kérsz egy banánt?

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snager, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Megforgatja a kezében a banánt, mikor furcsa – és rá egyáltalán nem jellemző – ötlete támad. Nem érti magát, hiszen sosem szokta hagyni a hormonjainak, hogy átvegyék az irányítást, de ettől függetlenül nőből van és neki is vannak igényei.





	Kérsz egy banánt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verazslat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Verazslat).



> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.

Hermione Granger nem akarja elhinni, hogy a Roxfortban van. Valami nem stimmel, de fogalma sincs róla, hogy mi. A háborúnak vége és meglehetősen távolinak tűnik, főleg, hogy az iskolát máris újraépítették. Egy pillanatra megtorpan ahogy elindul felfelé a lépcsőn és a hasára szorítja a kezét. Éhes ... hát persze, már megint kihagyta az ebédet. Hogy fogja kibírni vacsoráig?

Alig, hogy erre gondol, megáll mellette hollóhátas barátnője, Luna.

– Baj van? – kérdezi bájosan a lány.

– Csak éhes vagyok és kicsit fáj a hasam – sóhajtja Hermione.

– Akkor pont jó, hogy erre jártam. Tessék, elhoztam néhány gyümölcsöt ebédről, de én ennyit nem fogok megenni – mondja kedvesen a szőke lány és átnyújt Hermionénak egy banánt. Hermione mosolyogva megköszöni mielőtt elindulna, hogy tanuljon.

***

Amikor felér a negyedik emelet egyik elhagyatott folyosójára – ahol mindig tanulni szokott – kényelmesen leül az ablakba. Megforgatja a kezében a banánt, mikor furcsa – és rá egyáltalán nem jellemző – ötlete támad. Nem érti magát, hiszen sosem szokta hagyni a hormonjainak, hogy átvegyék az irányítást, de ettől függetlenül nőből van és neki is vannak igényei. Ráadásul túl régen nem történt semmi, igaz csak egyszer történt bármi is és az is Ronnal és valljuk be az is elég felejthető volt, de nem ez a lényeg.

Hermione lassan lehúzza a banánhéját és óvatosan ajkához érinti a gyümölcsöt. Játékosan megnyalja a végét. Ezt párszor megismétli mielőtt a szájába engedné majd lassan kihúzná. Érzékien nyalja a banánt és legbelül tudja, hogy normális körülmények között mocskosnak érezné magát, de ezek nem a normális körülmények, így hamarosan már nem foglalkozik ilyesmivel.

Nem szórakozik vele sokáig, csak néhány percig, de csak mert gyomra hamarosan jelzi, hogy nem kéne tovább játszania az étellel. Sóhajt egyet és végül megeszi a gyümölcsöt.

– Még szerencse, hogy egyedül vagyok – sóhajtja alig hallhatóan mikor eszébe jut, hogy mit csinált alig néhány perccel korábban. Kicsit elszégyelli magát, de az igazat megvallva meglehetősen felizgatta ez a játék. Érzi ahogy a bugyiját átáztatják forró nedvei és csak erős akarta miatt nem nyúl magához a folyosón... amit valljuk be jól tesz, még akkor is, ha ekkor nem tudja, hogy kibujkál az egyik boltív alatt.

***

Perselus Piton nyugtalan. Hiába ért véget a háború és élte túl, egyszerűen nem képes továbblépni. A folyosókat rója céltalanul mikor rátalál egy igencsak szemérmetlen Hermione Grangerre. A látvány ledöbbenti, de egyben meglehetősen fel is izgatja. A lány érzékien játszik egy banánnal, szinte már gyengéden és Piton – akaratán kívül – elképzeli, hogy milyen érzés lenne, ha a lány az ő ékességét kényeztetné így.

Mire a lány megunja a játékot, Perselus kőkemény és teste izzik a vágytól. Ennek ellenére a józan döntést választja, így eltakarja talárjával merev ékességét és oda megy a lányhoz, hogy pontokat vonjon tőle le, amiért tiltott helyen tartózkodik.

– Te jó Godrik, megijesztett, professzor úr – sóhajtja meglepetten Hermione.

– Nem tiszta a lelkiismeretünk, Granger? – gúnyolódik a férfi és mosolya még önelégültebb lesz mikor Hermione falfehérré válik.

– De, tiszta – erősködik végül a lány, de Piton kineveti. Maró és a legkevésbé sem kedves nevetés.

– Tiltott helyen tartózkodik, kisasszony és mondjuk úgy, hogy.... tiltott dolgokat csinál – a mondat végét már suttogja. Hangja rekedt a vágytól és szemei feketén izzanak. Tekintetével majd felfalja a griffendéles lányt... fiatal nőt.

Hermione szeme a férfi altestére vándorol és hiába takarja a talár, a lány tökéletesen ki tudja venni a férfi merev körvonalait. Akaratán kívül végignyalja a száját mielőtt a férfi szemébe nézne.

– Szóval látott – suttogja. Semmi érzelem nem hallatszódik a hangjában, csak a ténymegállapítás.

– Igen – nyögi ki Piton és maga sem érti mi ütött belé, de ráfogja a felizgultságára.

Hermione sem gondolja végig amit csinál, nem érti, hogy mikor tette a kezeit a férfi legféltettebb pontjára, de a talárját már elhúzta és kecses ujjai ekkor a férfi nadrágját fejtik éppen le.

– Mit csinál – kérdezi riadtan Piton mikor Hermione sikeresen kigombolta az összes gombot a nadrágján és az lehullik a bokáihoz.

– Fogalmam sincs – vallja be elvörösödve a lány, de ettől függetlenül lerántja a férfiról az alsónadrágját is és rámarkol lüktető péniszére. Piton döbbenetében hátrahajtja a fejét, hosszú haja elterül vállain. A lány forró tenyere és lassú mozgása – amit időközben elkezdett – kimondhatatlan érzéseket ad a férfinek.

– Csinálja azt, amit láttam – nyög fel percek múlva a férfi alig érthetően.

Hermione nyel egyet, de végül nem gondol bele a következményekbe, mert ő is eléggé fel van izgulva és meglehetősen vonzónak találja a férfi büszkeségét.

Mire Piton észbe kap, Hermione már előtte térdel és egy játékos csókot lehel a makkjára mielőtt ajkai közé vezetné a férfiasságát. Nem tudja bekapni az egészet, de Pitont már ez is az őrületbe kergeti, reflexszerűen belemarkol a lány rakoncátlan fürtjeibe és hagyja, hogy az kényeztesse.

Hermione nem akarja elhinni amit művel és még magának sem akarja beismerni, hogy meglehetősen élvezi ezt a játékot és, hogy a férfi pénisze a szájában csak azt érte el, hogy nedvessége nőtt. Hermione érzi, hogy el fog cseppeni. Persze ettől függetlenül folytatja a férfi kényeztetését.

Pitonnak nem kell sok, a lány forró és nedves ajkai hamar a gyönyör kapujába repítik. Mindössze annyit bír kinyögni, hogy nem bírom tovább mielőtt a lány szájába élvezne.

Hermione döbbenten ízlelgeti a forró ondót mielőtt lenyelné. Hogy miért tette? Nem tudja, de mikor meglátja a férfi szemében újra felizzani a vágyat, örült, hogy így tett.

Perselus talpra rántja a lányt és azonnal, hevesen csókolni kezdi. Nem tudja, hogyan kötöttek ki az iskola nyirkos falánál, csak abban biztos, hogy most egyedül a lány érdekli, a következmények egyátalán nem. Egyik keze lassan Hermione szoknyája alá csúszik és azonnal megtalálja a nedvességtől tocsogó bugyiját.

– Ki gondolta volna, hogy az eminens Grangert így felizgatja az, ha kielégítheti a tanárát – duruzsolja mély baritonján a lány fülébe, akit azonnal kiráz a hideg az erotikus búgástól.

– Én... – hebegi.

– Nem – suttogja Piton. – Bízza csak rám – mondja vágyakozva majd félrehúzza a lány bugyiját és gyengéden simogatni kezdi nőiességét.

Hermione erősen kapaszkodik a férfi vállába, miközben az ügyes ujjaival megtalálja duzzadt csiklóját és lágyan dörzsölgetni kezdi.

– Még... – sóhajtja a lány. – Közel vagyok... – Hangja elhaló és térdei alig tartják a lábán. Ha nem kapaszkodna Piton vállába, valószínűleg összerogyna.

Nem kell neki sok, Perselus kicsit gyorsít a tempón ahogy megérzi, hogy a lánynak sürgetőbbé válik a gyönyöre.

– Perselus – nyögi a férfi fülébe majd egy hangosabb, sikolyszerű hang kíséretében átadja magát a kéjnek.

Perselus percekig tartja a pihegő lányt és még utoljára megcsókolja mielőtt elengedné.

– Esküdjön meg, hogy hallgat – mondja a férfi mikor észhez tér.

– Jó, de akkor esküdjön meg maga is – vág vissza a lány mikor rájön, hogy hibát követtek el.

– Nem akarok felejtő bűbájt szórni magára, ahhoz túl jó volt. Megérdemeljük, hogy mindkettőnknek megmaradjon ez az emléke – mondja magához képest kedves hangon a férfi, amin Hermione meg is lepődik. Felvonja a szemöldökét, de végül bólint.

– Nem beszélek, ha megismételjük – dönti végül el. Hogy hibát követ-e el? Ekkor a legkevésbé sem érdekli.

– Mióta vágyik maga rám? – horkant egyet a férfi.

– Az, hogy mióta vonzódom az intelligens, fekete ruhás férfiakhoz nem releváns. Hogy mióta akarok szexuális viszonyt magával? Szintén nem lényeges, a lényeg, hogy akarom –  mondja Hermione, mire Piton álla leesik.

Hermione ellenben furcsa dologra jön rá és torkában akad a lélegezte. Vonzódna Pitonhoz? Hát persze, hogy vonzódik hozzá, különben nem elégítette volna ki percekkel korábban a Roxfort egyik folyosóján, mint holmi Pansy Parkinson.

– Nos, maga is meglehetősen csinos... lett az elmúlt években – erőlteti ki gondolatait a férfi. Sosem szokott dicsérni és nehezére esik kimondani ezeket a szavakat, még ha komolyan is gondolja őket.

– Szóval, mikor szeretné, hogy meglátogassam? – kérdezi Hermione és közben újra közelíteni kezd a férfihoz. Karjait lassan átvonja a vállain és mélyen ében fekete szemeibe néz.

– Ma este. – Nyel egyet a férfi. – Ma este, vacsora után.

– Számíthat rám – duruzsolja Hermione majd egy gyors csók után faképnél hagyja Pitont.

***

Hermione hangos sóhajjal ébred fel álmából a lakosztályában, amit azért kapott, mert iskolaelső lány lett. Végignéz riadtan a behúzott baldachinon és tudatosul benne, hogy csak álmodta.

– Hogy álmodhattam azt, hogy lesz... te jó ég... pont Pitont... és miért élveztem ennyire?– gondolja zavarodottan Hermione.

Az éjjeliszekrényéhez nyúl, miután elhúzta a baldachint, hogy igyon egy korty vizet, mikor egy üzenetet talál a kupa mellett. Olyan gyorsan nyúl a pergamen fecniért, hogy feldönti a vizes kupát, de a legkevésbé sem érdekli.

_Ha ezen szavak megtalálják, akkor ön is akarja azt, amit én, különben ez a pergamen lángokba borult volna ha az álmában kikosaraz. Sajnálom, hogy mardekáros módszerekkel derítettem ki amit tudni akartam. Sosem volt bátorságom ilyen téren. Mindenesetre remélem nem haragszik és hajlandó beszélni velem. P.P._

Hermione háromszor elolvassa az üzenetet mire rájön, hogy mit művelt vele a férfi.

Még este lement Madam Pomfreyhez, hogy kérjen egy adag fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, de a javasasszonynak elfogytak a készletei, így elküldte Pitonhoz. A férfi biztos beleöntött valamit a fájdalomcsillapítóba... annak meg olyan fertelmes íze van, hogy senki sem jönne rá, ha lenne benne valami plusz.

Percekig forgatja az üzenetet az ujjai között. Meglehetősen jó álom volt és miután felébredt is csak a férfire tud gondolni.

– Mégis mióta tetszik nekem Piton? – tűnődik el félhangosan. Sokáig töri a fejét és konkrétan a szájára csap mikor rájön arra, amit keresett.

– Nem vagyok normális – rázza a fejét, de a tényt már nem tudja elfelejteni. Bizony már a háború előtt megakadt a szeme a mindig mogorva bájitalmesteren, csak saját magának sem merte bevallani ezt a furcsa érzést.

Végül döntésre jut. Felöltözik és lemegy a pincébe.

***

Piton hálóköntösben nyit ajtót és meglepetten végigméri a griffendélest. Természetesen látta az álmot, úgy fejlesztette ki a főzetet, hogy ő is láthassa azt, amit a lány.

– Nem fogok kertelni, mert szörnyű vagyok benne – hadarja Hermione, majd miután belépett a férfi lakosztályába és bezárult mögötte az ajtó felágaskodik és a férfi ajkaira tapasztja sajátját. Piton egy pillanatra megdermed a lány szenvedélyétől, de nem sokára visszacsókolja hasonló hévvel. Kezeit eltemeti a lány dús hajába, Hermione pedig úgy csimpaszkodik a férfi vállába, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

Mikor szétválnak mindketten pihegnek. Hermione szélesen elmosolyodik és Perselus is követi a példáját.

– Mióta? – nyögi ki végül a lány.

– Lassan három éve, de akkor még kislány volt – csóválja a fejét a férfi. Arcán látszódik, hogy szégyelli, hogy vonzódni kezdett egy diákjához. – De most már nem kislány – teszi hozzá.

– Nem, már nem, már tizenkilenc éves vagyok  – biztosítja Hermione.

– Nem, már nem – ismétli meg a férfi is és végigméri a lány kecses alakját mielőtt ő kérdezne valamit tőle.

– Mióta? – teszi fel ugyan azt a kérdést, mint korábban a lány.

– Nem tudom, de még a háború előtt kezdődött – suttogja Hermione majd hozzáteszi. – Komolyan, banán? – Nevet.

– Az álom a te fantáziádból táplálkozott – hangja kicsit megremeg ahogy először letegezi a lányt. – szóval a banán és a többi... – itt kicsit elvörösödik – is a te ... te szüleményed. – Hermione nevetni kezd, annak ellenére, hogy ő is elvörösödött kicsit.

Újra közelebb lép a férfihez és megcsókolja. Perselus átöleli a derekát és ha tudná még közelebb vonná a törékeny lányt.

– Mint szólnál, ha kipróbálnánk a valóéletben is? – Hermione nem értette mi ütött bele, de vágyott a férfira.

– Csábító ajánlat, Miss Granger, de előbb elvinnélek vacsorázni, mint a normális emberek – csóválja a fejét a férfi.

– Ne érts félre, sosem voltam... könnyűvérű csak... – hebegi Hermione.

– Nem csak téged – biztosítja a férfi, mint aki tudja mit akart mondani a lány.

***

A tanévnek végre vége van és Hermione Grangernél senki sem várta jobban ezt a napot. Imádott tanulni és kitűnőre vizsgázott, de ettől függetlenül már nem akart diák lenni.

Perselusszal megegyeztek, hogy jobban megismerik egymást és nem lépik túl a határt amíg Hermione diák. Igaz azt – ami a lány álmában történt – párszor megejtették már, de magasabb szintre nem emelték a kapcsolatukat... szóval Hermione ezért várta ezt a napot, mivel Perselus megígérte, hogy végre megteszik, amire úgy vágynak mindketten.

Nem csoda tehát, hogy Hermione korábban otthagyja a barátait a bankett vacsorán és Piton is hamar kiviharzik a teremből.

A pincelépcsőn találkoznak és heves csókcsatába kezdenek, nem hiszik, hogy odaérnek a férfi lakosztályába. Valahogy mégis sikerül és csak akkor tudatosul bennük, mikor már Hermione félmeztelenül fekszik a férfi ágyán.

– Vedd le, nem akarom eltépni – mondja vágytól rekedtes hangon a férfi, Hermione pedig gyorsan lerúgja magáról a báli ruháját.

Perselus sem tétlenkedik, szószerint letépi Hermione csipkés bugyiját és a lábai közé térdel. Gyengéden belenyal a lány kelyhébe és ő is érzi, hogy ez más, mint korábban. Hermione tekereg alatta, nyögdécsel és erősen húzza a haját ahogy közelít a csúcs felé. Perselust a legkevésbé sem zavarja, csak még jobban felizgatja.

– Perselus – nyögi hangosan ahogy elélvez. – Akarlak – sóhajtja.

Nem kell kétszer kérnie, Perselus gyorsan levarázsolja magáról a felesleges ruhákat, elhelyezkedik a lány lábai között majd lassan elmerül benne. Hermione körmei belemélyednek a férfi vállába ahogy ritmusosan mozogni kezd. Sosem remélte, hogy valaha ennyire élvezni fogja a szexet, de tévedett. Hazatért és esze ágában sincs elengedi a férfit, akit mindenerejével közelebb húz magához minden lökése után.

A vágy egyszerre uralkodik el rajtuk és együtt repülnek fel a csúcsra. Hermione hangosan kiabálja a férfi nevét, Perselus pedig morgásszerűen nyögi a lányét.

Végül eldőlnek egymás mellett és Perselus a karjaiba veszi a kéjtől remegő lányt.

– Ezt... meg kell ismételnünk – sóhajtja elégedetten Hermione. Szemei csukva vannak és megint úgy öleli a férfit, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

Perselus elmosolyodik és egy csókot lehel a lány csapzott hajára.

– Amikor csak akarod, kicsim – suttogja mielőtt mindkettőjüket elnyomná az álom.


End file.
